Automated and semi-automated machines have been employed for processing documents. Further, in many instances it is desirable to obtain image data of the documents. However, often the documents are obtained in packets so that the individual documents in a packet need to be separated to be scanned. Although advances have been made in the processing of such packets, an improved system for feeding packets with minimal manual preparation is desirable.